


Pretend

by multiparker



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiparker/pseuds/multiparker
Summary: Peter tells Flash about his amazing girlfriend and asks (y/n) to cover for him





	Pretend

Peter Parker had got himself into a trap even his spidey side couldn’t get him out of. In the heat of the moment Peter had yelled across the  _entire_ lunch room that he did indeed have a girlfriend and she was absolutely perfect.

Of course this had been a huge lie that he knew damn well would earn a killer beating from Flash later on. “Oh is that right Parker?” The bully spat toward him “Y-yeah, of course!”  _Oh god Parker you’re digging your own grave._

Ned was giving him the side eye as now the whole student body’s eyes were glued on the table. “Are you bringing her to homecoming or is she too busy in Canada?” Peter tensed.  _Shit_. “Sure, why not.” Ned groaned from next to him as flash gave him a smirk, “can’t wait to meet this mystery lady Parker.”

As soon as Flash had made his way from the table and people were no longer paying attention to the  _nerd table_ , Ned smacked peter on his shoulder, “Dude what the hell were you thinking? I know you don’t have a girlfriend!” Peter shushes him and put his head down on the table. “Oh god… what did I do.”

Peter had only one even comprehensible idea.  _(y/n)_ , one of the only other teenage avengers. Her and Peter were close, they worked as a team around the city with their alter egos. She might even say yes if he asked her to pretend for a night.

No one knew her identity so there’d be no problem there. Maybe a few hiccups when it came to talking to people your age. Tony doesn’t really let you out of the compound unless it’s to protect the city. Other than that you take online school and train all day.

Peter had decided, he’d offer you a night out like a normal teen if you’d be his fake date to a school dance, you could just tell tony it was a retinue night out catching the bad guys and he would never question it. Peter would ask you tonight after training, when you’d be too tired to know what you were agreeing too.

* * *

“Damn Parker, I can’t keep up with ya when you speed off like that,” You were breathing heavy leaning against a wall at the top of the stairwell. Nat was in charge of workouts today so the big finish was to run up and down the stairs three times. What  _fun_.

When Peter didn’t chuckle or shoot back a witty come back you turned to him with furrowed eyebrows, “You good?” Peter gave you a weak smile and nodded, “yeah, I just had a favor to ask and I’m kinda nervous about it.” You frowned and started to walk back down the stairs towards the living quarters, “what is it?” “well Um, I kinda was wondering if you would- uh- pretend to be my girlfriend and go to my homecoming with me?” You turned around when your feet hit the first landing with a eyebrow raised.

“Why?” Peter rubbed the back of neck and looked at his feet sheepishly, “I kinda told this guy I had this perfect girlfriend when he was picking on me and Ned. Just to get him off my back.” _perfect? girlfriend? some guy picking on peter?_ You thought it over, if there was a way you could help Peter you’d of course do it and if some kids at school were picking on him then you had to step up and help your best friend out. “Sure.” Peters cheeks were lit a bright red when he looked up to you with wide eyes.

“Th-thank you. It’s uh- Friday. I can meet you at like 6 and then we can go.” You frowned, If you were going to go to homecoming with Peter, even if he just wanted you as a fake girlfriend, then you sure as hell would get as much of a experience out of as you could. “No. “ Peters face fell, “why?” “If I do this then I want you to pick me up here, I’ll convince Tony. and I want to wear a nice dress.” Peter nodded, “yeah okay, whatever you want, as long as Mr. Stark lets us go.” 

You smiled and started towards the door to the living room as peter moved to go back down to the training  gyms, “bye Pete, see ya Friday.” You smiled as you disappeared into the room full of avengers. “I thought today was the last training this week?” Nat asked and you nodded, “yeah, I uh- wanted to ask if I could go to Peters homecoming on Friday?” 

“Excuse me,  _what_?” Tony stepped in front of you, “absolutely not. Not with that kid and not when you could be doing things to change the world.” You frowned and started to pout just a little, You had learned how to twist his arm over the years.

“Please, I want to be normal for once. No one would even know who I am.” “Yeah come on Tony, she’s just a kid, let her go to a dance, it might be a nice break.” Bruce stoke up. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned, “alright fine, you’d probably just sneak out anyway. Just no funny business between you and spider boy okay?” You gave him a half smile, “you won’t have to worry about that. He just wants me to pretend to be his girlfriend anyway.” Nat looked at you confused, “I thought you lik-” “yeah, but he doesn’t feel the same so I guess I’ll take what I can get.” They gave you looks of sympathy but at least you got them to let you go.

When Friday came you had figured it all out. You knew Peter was getting a ride with his Aunt May who you knew from when you and Peter would stop for water or something. Pepper had taken you to buy a dress and get your hair done and even helped you with makeup. Clint and Nat gave you the  _talk_ , which you didn’t need but still it was something you’d never forget.

When the clock hit 6 Tony, Pepper, Steve, Clint, Nat, Bruce and Bucky all sat around with you waiting. Tony nearly threw himself at the door with the bell rung, He swung it open to find a pale Peter Parker standing on the other side. “Hi-hi Mr. Stark.” You gave him a little wave and Peters jaw dropped a little, “wow, (y/n) you look-  _wow_.” You blushed and smiled so big it felt painful.

“Come on in kid, we need to have a  _talk_.” Tony smirked as Pepper put her hand on his shoulder and held out her phone, “and I want pictures!” Peter and Tony had a long talk in the other room and then Pictures which made you and peter both wildly uncomfortable. Nearly a half hour had passed when you finally were able to leave and head out to Mays car. “Wow Pete, what took so long? And oh Hi (y/n), it’s nice to see you!” Peter bit his lip as his cheeks grew rosy again, “Mr. Stark and Ms. Pott’s wanted pictures.” “Oh! I can’t wait to see those. You two are so cute.” Both you and Peter sifted uncomfortably in the back seat as May drove towards midtown tech.  

Now you had never been to a  _real_ high school but you were pretty sure this isn’t what a normal one looked like. When May drove up to the stairs you thought it was a library or something, it was so nice. You both thanked Aunt May for the ride before Peter helped you out of the car and shut the door behind him.

There were a few students still lingering outside but the vast majority seemed to be up in the dance. Peter cleared his throat and looked down to his feet. “Do you have ground rules?” You laughed to lighten the mood, “any what?” “Ground rules? Like no holding hands or-” “No. no ground rules.”

When you stepped through the door the music and chatter hit you like a wall of sound. There wasn’t much dancing, more teens just standing and talking kinda swaying to the beat. Peter had only ever told you about Mj and Ned, but you still had yet to meet them.

Peter let out a sigh as he put his hand on the small of  your back to led you to the group, you weren’t expecting the touch though so instead you jumped a little and turned to around with wide eyes. “So-sorry, I thought there were no ground rules and that’s what couples do so I just thought-” “It’s fine- just new.” You gave him a half smile and this time when he set his hand on your back with cation you leaned into the touch.

When the two of you got closer his friends turned towards you, the one you assumed to be Ned let his jaw drop, “is this-” “(y/n)” Peter nodded as Mj stuck her hand out, “Michelle, but my friends call me Mj.” You shook her hand as you smiled.

They asked you some questions, you had to come up with lies on the spot. They seemed nice, and cool. You hadn’t talked to many people your age but if they were all like this then you were really missing out. That feeling didn’t last long after flash made his appearance.

“Penis parker! Where’s your canadian girlfriend?” you scoffed and turned around, “I’m not canadian? Where’d you get that?” Flash eyes grew wide at the sight of you, sure enough parker had managed to find a way out of his grave. “Holy shit! You’re real… Parker was telling the fucking truth.” you frowned, “why wouldn’t he? The only person here who i think who would lie about that is you.” flash paled as he took a step back, sensing this wasn’t going in his favor.

“And that’s not the  _only_ thing you have to lie about is it?” You made sure to take a quick glance down before looking back at him innocently and biting your lip. He huffed a little before running off towards his friends. “What a dick.” You smiled at peter and grabbed his hand, he tensed but didn’t pull away. “Thanks (y/n).” “don’t mention it.”

Peter made sure you enjoyed the rest of the night, Tony made Happy come and pick the two of you up, He said you should be dropped off first, even though it was the longer ride, He  said he might have to talk to people. After listening to happy complain about picked you two up in the middle of the night at a highschool he shut that divider leaving the two of you with a awkward silence.

“Thanks for pretending to be my girlfriend.” peter said barely above a whisper. You had almost forgotten it was all make pretend. “Yeah, it was nothing.” “no, seriously. It was awesome.” “yeah…” you let the silence settle again as the compound started to come into view over the top of the trees, “I wish it wasn’t” you mumbled, thinking somehow Peter wouldn’t hear, which looking back was dumb considering his spidey senses. “What?” “hmmm?” “what’d you just say” You gulped as he locked eyes with you. “I uh, I said I wish it wasn’t.” “wish what wasn’t what?” you couldn’t help but look away, “This wasn’t pretend.” “me too.” you snapped back around to him, “what?” “I thought if I asked you for real you’d say no.” “I wouldn’t have.” “then do you want to pretend like that wasn’t pretend?” you nodded, “yes. I would like that.”

Peter laughed to himself lightly as Happy pulled up to the front door, “cool.” Peter smiled and jumped out to open your door before walking you up and steps and stopping before going in. “before Mr. Stark wants to talk to me can I say goodnight?” you nodded, “cool.” he quickly leaned in and peaked your lips gingerly. “Wow.” he whispered under his breath, how cute. The only thing that your smiles was the loud booming voice of Tony Stark.

“You do know there’s cameras literally  _everywhere_ right?”


End file.
